Sweet Raptured Light
by Cat Spring
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn go on a mission. Someone dies. But who? Short Fanfic...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sweet Raptured Light  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Alias and ABC. If they belonged to me I would be with Sark right now.  
  
Song (s) - Field of Innocence and My Last Breath. Both by Evanescence.  
  
This is a just a short Fic. Unless someone wants me to continue but that would be kinda hard.  
  
I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Sydney Bristow breathed in sharply and prepared for her next mission. It was supposedly an easy one. Except for the fact that Sark might be there but that certainly didn't matter. The only thing that might make it difficult was Vaughn. He was still married to that bitch Lauren and wasn't about to give her up so soon. Sydney despised that woman. Hated her with every inch of her body.  
  
She tried to push both of them out her mind. Instead she focused more on what was to come. All Vaughn and her had to do was get into an abandoned warehouse and find another Rambaldi Artifact. The question that kept coming up for her was, 'Why did it have to be Rambaldi?' It was clear that everyone at the agency was getting tired of collecting those artifacts. For some reason, Rambaldi was a very annoying person.  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
Sydney was now approaching the plane at a slow pace. She got inside and sat down in the back. She wanted to stay as far away from as possible. She picked up her book, The Da Vinci Code, and silently started to read. Vaughn came in a few minutes later and tried to sit close to her until she gave him a cold glare.  
  
Vaughn couldn't believe that Sydney had just done that. I guess things had changed after what happened in North Korea. They should have never kissed but they had thought they were going to die. What were they supposed to do? Just sit there and await their fate? Well, that's not how things had gone. And both of them would have to accept that. 'Easier said than done', he thought.  
  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
He rested his head against the seat just as the plane was taking off. He glanced at Sydney several times but she didn't seem to notice. She was to wrapped up in what ever book she reading. 'Why cant things go back to the way they used to be?' Vaughn thought 'Everything is complicated now. But you can't change the past so I'll have to deal with what comes my way'  
  
Sydney had noticed Vaughn glance at her. But she had acted like she hadn't seen anything. And Vaughn seemed to buy it. Usually she would return the look with a least something. Even if it was a cold stare or maybe a small smile. She wished everything would go back to the way it used to be. She wanted to be able to love Vaughn again. Not have to deny in front of his precious little wife and everyone else in the whole area.  
  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
  
She kept thinking until she soon fell asleep. Her dreams were wild and filled with horrible creatures chasing her. Only the creatures were humans. People that she couldn't recall but knew that she had probably met them during her two missing years. She struggled to wake up but couldn't find the strength to do it.  
  
Now someone was shaking and that someone was Vaughn....  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh where, where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
  
She violently woke up and this made Vaughn jump...  
  
'What is with him?' Sydney thought  
  
Vaughn shook his head and exited the plane. The crisp, London, air nipped at his body. He was impatiently waiting for Sydney to come out. A few seconds later she emerged from the plane and stayed a good distance away from him. He didn't blame her. He had hurt her in so many ways imaginable and he regretted every one of them. Except for marrying Lauren. 'I will never regret marrying Lauren', he thought  
  
They made there way to a taxi that would take them close to the warehouse. Then they would go down a small road and they would be there. Vaughn thanked the driver and paid him before Sydney and he got out. The cab soon drove away and they quickly, but quietly, walked over to the front entrance of the warehouse.  
  
Sydney turned on her Com. Link and asked Marshall what to do. She memorized everything he said and she told Vaughn that it was fine to go in. She opened the door and flinched as it creaked. This seemed like one of those old 50's horror movies that Weiss and she had watched last weekend at his house. They went inside and looked around before they began the search.  
  
The artifact was supposed to be in a humongous on top of some other big boxes. Vaughn motioned for Sydney to check on the left and he would check on the right. It was going to well after several minutes. Both of them had nothing that resembled the item they had to find.  
  
Vaughn continued to look in every box and he observed everything that came into his view. He seemed as if they would have to abort this mission. They would never be able to find it. He was just about to go get when he a scream and a body fall to the ground. He froze for a second but hurried over to whoever had gotten shot. Vaughn prayed it wasn't Sydney.  
  
He spotted Sydney's body on the ground and ran over to it. 'Sark must've shot her', he thought. The wound was inches from her heart. He quickly got on his Com. Link and told Marshall to send a team over right away. "Are you ok?"  
  
"N-no"  
  
"Come on Syd. Hang in there"  
  
"I'm not going to live. No matter what"  
  
Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
A tear slid down Vaughn's cheek. He wasn't going to loose Sydney again. He would do everything to save her. He had to. "Yes, you will"  
  
"No. I'm not"  
  
"Sydney, stop"  
  
"I can already feel myself dying. There's no hope"  
  
"You sound like you want to die"  
  
"Maybe I do. It will rid me of my suffering"  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Sydney was glad that he was so determined to keep her alive. Maybe he really did love her. But it was impossible. There was no humanly way that she live this time. Because this time she wasn't going to escape death.  
  
"Don't say that"  
  
"I can say what ever I want"  
  
Vaughn didn't want this happening. It didn't seem real. Maybe everything was a dream. Maybe his whole life was a dream. Maybe he would wake up as an eight year old and realize it was just some scary dream. Maybe.... Maybe....  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
"Ok. We should stop talking"  
  
"No, I want to talk before I die forever"  
  
"For the last time you are not going to die"  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Sydney couldn't believe Vaughn. He was tricking himself. Maybe he was just pretending. Maybe he had never truly loved her. Maybe this was all fake. Maybe he was just caring for her because he wanted to make her feel better. Maybe.... Maybe....  
  
"How much longer until a team gets here?"  
  
"About ten minutes"  
  
"Then I won't make it. I can't possibly bleed for ten minutes like this and still live"  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black  
  
Sydney closed her eyes. Ready to battle death. She could feel her heart slowing down and her pulse getting weak.  
  
'Hold on Syd. Hold on', Vaughn thought  
  
Six minutes left....  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
Four minutes left....  
  
Vaughn held her hand until her pulse was gone. Then her breathing stopped. The only left was her heart. Still beating with the fire that burned within.  
  
One minute left...  
  
Her heart suddenly stopped....  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight  
  
And then... She was gone....  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil. I shouldn't have made Sydney die. But I've never killed her off before so I thought I'd try something new. I'll only continue if people really want me to. 


	2. Even In Death

Songs: Even in Death by Evanescence. Fell Into the Sky by me  
  
A/N: I'm going to post the reviews before I begin...  
  
vampirgirl  
  
omg... *tear* that was so sad but so good! really great and the lyrics... *love* please continue  
  
me again()  
  
hey i liked it so dont worry. I thought it was pretty cool. Nothing ever happens to Sydney, not that i want her to die or anything like that, but i just wish that on one episode she'd get her ass kicked and sent to a hospitol. Why doesnt that ever happen? I think it would be pretty cool. But no, they never get passed a little torture. Oh, back to your story, I think you should write more, another chapter or watever, but you better do it, k  
  
Natalie()  
  
ok. i know that my trademark statement is that if you kill syd i will stalk you forever. but since you're such a good writer, i'll spare you. THIS TIME! *evil laugh*  
  
keep going...  
  
Fiesta Babe()  
  
That was quite sad...loved the way you incoperated Evanescence into it...i thought sydney seemed quite immature though... ;p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know  
They're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home  
  
Vaughn quietly sat by Sydney's side in the hospital. She was in a coma right now and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to wake up. This made Vaughn pain even more. Sydney had to wake up. She was going to wake up.  
  
*//Flashback//*  
  
A team arrived to take Sydney away. Vaughn had thought she was dead until her breath returned a minute later. Then her heart had started to beat slowly but not very steadily. Two men picked her up and laid her inside a helicopter. Vaughn then got in and sat by her. He kept asking questions that were annoying but showed the love he felt for her.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked  
  
"We don't know", someone replied  
  
"Will she live?"  
  
"We don't know"  
  
"Do you know anything about her condition?"  
  
"Will you please be quiet, sir!"  
  
*//End Flashback//*  
  
Now he was sitting here praying that she would be ok. He had called Lauren already and told that he wouldn't be home tonight because Sydney had been injured. She didn't seem too happy about it. This made Vaughn very suspicious of why she had been so mad at him for staying with Sydney.  
  
"Syd, wake up", he whispered  
  
No answer....  
  
"Wake up"  
  
Still no answer...  
  
This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. Maybe he could trick himself into believing that Sydney had never disappeared and that he had never gotten married. God. Why did he have to get married? He had never loved Lauren so why? Every time he looked at her or kissed her he always saw Sydney or felt Sydney.  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
  
Great. So now he started regretting everything he had done in his life. Sydney was the one person that made him happy. The only one that made him happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren paced around the room angrily. That bitch. That bloody asshole. Taking her husband away from her even when she was in a coma. How the hell did she do it? It made no sense. How did Sydney manage to capture Vaughn's soul even when she was near death? She had never been able to capture Vaughn's love even in the same room together.  
  
Then she the watch. The broken watch that Vaughn loved. And at that point she knew what she had to do to make Vaughn love her and notice her again. The only thing was she wasn't sure if it would work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell into the sky,  
And it hurt me so,  
Yes it hurt me so,  
I fell into the moon,  
And I touched the sky,  
Can I reach you tonight?  
  
Running. She had to keep running. Or the thing would catch her. No it couldn't catch her. God knows that it would kill her. Though she wasn't even sure what the thing was. It had to be person. An evil person at that.  
  
"Sydney", it called "Sydney.."  
  
I fell into your eyes,  
Can I spend the night?  
May I make it right?  
Your eyes are like the moon,  
Captivating me,  
Yes, your mind captivates me.  
  
That voice. That voice sounded so comforting. So sweet. Now she wanted to run to that person. She knew who it was now. And she knew that he wouldn't kill her or hurt her. She looked around for him. Nothing. No one.  
  
"Over here", he called "Over here"  
  
I fell down from the stars,  
An angel in your mind,  
Oh, I'm an angel in your eyes,  
The moon shines its praise on me,  
So bright at night you see,  
Oh, so bright with light you see.  
  
She followed his voice. Minutes passed. Nothing. Still nothing. She walked every where. Ran everywhere. But still couldn't find the one image, the one soul, which she wanted to see more than anything in the world.  
  
"Right here", he called  
  
Then she ran into someone. And their eyes locked. Minutes went by. Hours, days, years, lives, eternities it seemed. Their lips were about to meet. Nothing could ruin this moment. Their lips were inches away now.  
  
So close. Yet so far away...  
  
An angel from above,  
Fell down from the sky,  
Captivate your mind,  
That angel was me,  
In your mind,  
Oh, I'm perfect in your eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vaughn saw Sydney stir. This made him jump and scream quietly with joy. Thoughts raced through his head a million miles per hour. When she woke up they he would find out who had hurt and kill them. He didn't care who it was. He would make them pay for what they did.  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love  
Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side  
Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
After Sydney had stopped moving Vaughn sat back down. He tried to figure out possible suspects for Sydney's injury. Sark was number one right now. That's all he had so far. There had been someone else with Sark and Vaughn had gotten a clear sight of her or him.  
  
Several minutes later Vaughn had concluded that it wasn't Sark. It was his partner that had shot Sydney. Now he just had to figure out who that was. But found that it was harder than it sounded.  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do  
  
He froze. No it couldn't be her. But it was. She had done it. She was the mole. It didn't make sense. God no. It couldn't be her. She would never do that. NO, no, no. Please no. He loved her. At least he loved her a little. How long had she been doing this? Had she been sent to trick him? To many questions. Not enough answers. Please, I've already suffered enough. Don't let her be bad. Don't let her be evil. No, please, god, no.  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death, our love goes on  
And I can't love you any more than I do  
  
Darling, real love is forever  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the last. And the last part is a bit confusing but oh, well. If anyone doesn't understand it I'll explain more before the next chapter. I did decide to continue because enough people wanted me to. If you don't want me showing your review before each chapter than please tell me. (Though I don't know why it would matter) 


	3. The Truth Hurts

Song: Understand by me  
  
Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts  
  
It's hidden somewhere inside your mind,  
Lost somewhere deep within,  
And you try to calculate what you've misplaced,  
But sometimes it's harder than it seems,  
This question keeps going trough your brain,  
You're heart already knows the answer,  
What's lost can sometimes not be discovered,  
Try to understand the complexity.  
  
"Sometimes the truth hurts", Weiss told Vaughn  
  
"That bitch. That stupid bitch", Vaughn cursed  
  
They were standing by Eric's desk at the CIA building. Just hours ago Vaughn had called Dixon and informed him of Lauren. It was a surprise to Vaughn that most of the people that worked with him already suspected Lauren. But then after a little while it didn't shock him so much anymore.  
  
"Are you ok?" Marshall asked Vaughn  
  
"No. For once I'm not", Vaughn replied  
  
"What are you going to do?" Weiss asked him  
  
"Kill her. I'll kill her"  
  
"Vau-Vaughn, you can't", Marshall stuttered  
  
Understand nothing is what it seems,  
Understand you may never know the truth,  
When you try to hard to get a memory back,  
It slips away from the atmosphere,  
Never to be registered again.  
  
Everyone is staring at Vaughn now. All wondering who the hell he is threatening to kill. Weiss gives them a glare and they all head in different directions. Marshall still looks stunned about what Vaughn said but gets over it in minutes. "I wish I would've waited for Sydney", Vaughn whispers  
  
"You can't change the past", Weiss said  
  
"Yeah, but you can change the future", Vaughn yells before running off  
  
It flashes through your mind like a t.v channel,  
Sudddenly you know what is going on,  
But know you wish it hadn't come back,  
To late now for regrets and remorse,  
When you want to know what went on,  
At what time and what place,  
Afterward you may find it a bit scary,  
You must understand the consequences.  
  
Nothing is what it seems,  
The truth is somewhere floating in space,  
And the sun won't shine till you realize,  
That you can't know everything,  
It's a lot more complex than it seems,  
The truth is nothing but a mirage  
A mirage that hides your fantasies,  
And the things that you really want to happen,  
Cause you're better off knowing nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to get out of there now", Sark told Lauren over their cellphones  
  
"O-ok", Lauren replied  
  
Lauren up her phone and packed her suitcase quickly. She had to leave for a plane in an hour. Sark had informed a few minutes ago that the CIA knew she was a double agent thanks to her Vaughn's memory. A tear appeared in her eye but she didn't dare cry.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way", Lauren yells aloud "I wasn't supposed to fall in love in with him"  
  
Lauren fell onto the bed and sobbed. She couldn't stop. The tears kept coming, coming. They kept pouring down her cheeks and on to her clothes. Life was hell for her.  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
"God damnit!" "Why'd I have to fall for him? Why did Sydney HAVE to come back? Why does my life have to be so screwed up?"  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ooh, And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Lauren made her self stop crying. She couldn't go out like this. Looking like some widow remembering her old life with her beloved husband. No, no, no. Stop. Stop all this bloody nonsense.  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
"I'll write a note to him"  
  
She picked up a piece of paper and wrote everything her heart told her to...  
  
Then she walked out the door and didn't dare look back  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to....  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to....  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to....  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vaughn rushed to the hospital and went into Sydney's room when he got there. For a few minutes he just sat there and stared.  
  
"We can finally be together", Vaughn whispered  
  
Nothing..  
  
"Wake up. God, please, wake up"  
  
The silence was slowly killing him  
  
"You have to wake up. I love you"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Lauren is out of the picture now. She's a double agent. She's the one that shot you. I'll kill her"  
  
Nothing...  
  
"I love you"  
  
He got up and walked out. Not noticing Sydney move just a tiny bit...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Get Sydney"  
  
Lauren and Sark were sitting in a car. Talking about what was to be done next and how it would done.  
  
"How? She's unconscious right now"  
  
"Well, we'll wait until she wakes up"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Anything wrong, love?"  
  
"No. I'm just peachy"  
  
A/N: Sorry. This chapter was a bit shorter. Can you believe it? The cow has a heart! Lol. I can't believe I made Lauren have a sappy moment. Oh, well. Even super evil boyfriend stealers get sad sometimes. I guess. 


End file.
